


Royally F*cked

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Duckling, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: Kidnapped by pirates and presented as a gift to their Captain, Princess Emma fears her life may be over. She soon discovers that the Captain is much more a gentleman than those in his crew... and that he's not only willing to drop her off at the next port, but he just might teach her a few things along the way.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kmomof4 for your beta services!

Emma wasn’t sure  _ how  _ she wound up in the predicament she’d found herself in, yet, here she was. One minute, she was disobeying her parents and venturing towards the dungeon. (They’d captured a pirate. She’d never seen one before and was curious.) The next, she was on a ship, headed toward realms unknown. 

At least, she assumed she was on a ship. She’d been bound, blindfolded, and shoved into a room. The ground was unsteady, rocking with what could only be described as waves. So yes, she  _ had  _ to be on a ship. 

A particularly violent jolt sent her careening towards the floor. There was shouting above deck, and the ship creaked and groaned as though it might fall apart under the assault.

So this was how she was going to die.

Better to die than to be… what was it those men said? A  _ present _ for their captain? She didn’t even want to think of the horrors that might entail.

After what felt like an eternity, the ground steadied again, and the death she’d expected never came. The shouting from above stopped, and an eerie silence fell over the cabin. That was when she heard it.

Footsteps.

She choked back a sob. Whatever this monster wanted, she wouldn’t give it to him. She’d fight until her last breath.

He wouldn’t see her cry.

The door opened, and there was a brief pause before the man groaned. “Bloody hell.” The owner of said voice didn’t sound at all happy to find a woman on the floor of the cabin. Her fear turned into hurt.

_ She wasn’t good enough for him? Wait… why did she care what he thought? _

The man was oblivious to her internal struggle as he crossed the room and knelt beside her. “Are you alright, lass?” She attempted to recoil from his touch when he wrapped his hand around her wrist. “Relax,” he said, his tone calm and soothing when it shouldn’t have been. “I’m not going to harm you.”

She almost believed that.

Still, she allowed him to help her up off the floor and onto what felt like a bed. “Are you hurt?” he asked as he undid the blindfold. 

Emma blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cabin. She let out a gasp when she saw him. It was the pirate she’d spied in the dungeon. His piercing blue eyes held her gaze as he waited for an answer. “I…”

“Did they hurt you?” he asked, anger lacing through his words. “I’ll gut them-”

“I’m fine,” she said quickly. It didn’t matter that she’d been taken against her will, or that the men had made lewd comments along the way. They hadn’t hurt her, and she wasn’t about to have blood on her hands. 

“All right,” he nodded, moving to untie the binding at her ankles.

“If you untie me, I’ll fight,” she warned. 

“And where will you go, darling?” he asked. “You’re on a ship in the middle of the ocean. You’ve got two choices. You can stay here, safe, with me, or you can take your chances swimming to shore. I’d imagine you’ll drown before you get very far.”

“I’m not safe with you,” she muttered.

“You’re far safer here than out among my crew,” he argued. When she refused to give him an answer, he sighed. “I don’t know what possessed them to kidnap you, luv. They don’t always think before they do things. This isn’t something I asked for, and I’m not going to hurt you.”

“If you didn’t ask for it, then just take me back.”

He laughed at that, and if she weren’t tied up, she’d have kicked him. Her anger only seemed to amuse him more. “Princess, taking you back would be a death sentence for me. Your parents would forgo the dungeon and have me executed on the spot.”

_ He knew who she was. _

“Killian Jones,” he said by way of introduction. “Captain of this ship.”

“And you already know my name, I’m guessing?” she asked. If he didn’t, she certainly wasn’t going to give it to him.

“Princess Emma of Misthaven,” he stated, then continued without missing a beat. “Now listen, Princess, I’m going to untie you. You can fight me if you wish, or, you can be a good girl and stay here. You’ll be safe in my quarters, and when we reach port, we can part ways.”

“If you’re just going to let me go, then why can’t you take me back?”

“There was only one bean,” he admitted. “And I’ve no desire to search for another. If you want so desperately to go home, you’re more than welcome to continue that search on your own. Now, I’m going to untie you… will you behave?”

Emma nodded, knowing she truly had no choice. He could do whatever he wanted to her, and no amount of fighting would free her from her prison. 

But there was a part of her that couldn’t help but believe him. He sounded sincere in his promise not to harm her, in his promise to let her go the moment he got the chance.

She was certain she could endure being his prisoner for the time being if it meant freedom in the end. 

Freedom was a much nicer alternative to death.

“There we are,” he stated proudly once the last of her bindings had been undone. “Now, why don’t you make yourself comfortable, and I’ll get you something to eat?”

* * *

“Bloody hell,” Killian muttered upon his return. Emma was fast asleep on his bed. Her dress and all its accessories had been discarded haphazardly on the floor, and she was wearing nothing but one of his shirts. She lay on top of the sheets, her long legs exposed, disappearing only where his shirt barely covered her arse.

He desperately tried to will away the erection he didn’t need. It was bad enough his men had captured a princess. The last thing he needed was to seal his fate by having her. 

“Mmmm…” Emma let out a soft little moan as she stretched and woke. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she said.

“I, uh…” he groaned as the stirring below the waist only got stronger. “I brought you some food.” What was his problem?  _ She  _ was the blushing virgin, not him. So why did it feel like she was slowly trying to torture him to death?

“Thanks,” Emma said as she sat up. “I haven’t eaten all day. What do we have?”

“Just some stew,” he stated, curiously watching as she got out of bed and made her way over to the desk. When she sat and looked at him expectantly, he realized he was still holding the bowl. 

“I’ve been thinking,” she said after he’d sat down. He watched as she stirred the stew around. It looked as though she was debating whether or not to finish her statement. He didn’t try to encourage her, or even interrupt. Instead, he waited for her to make up her mind on her own.

“My parents are reasonable people,” she finally said after taking a few bites. “If you wanted to help me get back to my own realm, I could see that you were rewarded instead of executed.”

He held back a chuckle when she batted her eyelashes. Was she trying to  _ flirt _ with him? “And what would that reward be?” he asked, expecting her to promise riches beyond his wildest dreams. 

“Whatever you want, Captain.”

Her soft voice and sinful little smile  _ might  _ have worked had she not kicked his shin only seconds after she made her promise.

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to do that! Are you okay?” She jumped up and rushed over to his aid. 

“I’m fine, lass,” he said through gritted teeth. She might not have meant to hurt him, but she could deliver quite the kick. “Truly, luv. Just… finish your dinner. I’ll be alright.”

“I’ve never done that before,” she sighed when she sat back down. 

“Kicked someone?” 

“Seduce someone,” she mumbled. “I was hoping I could convince you to change your mind about taking me home.”

“You were doing just fine,” he said. “Right up until the part where you kicked me.”

“I wasn’t trying to kick you,” she mumbled. Her cheeks had turned bright red, and she stared at her food, refusing to look up at him. “Just forget it.”

Her determination was both admirable and adorable. He didn’t want to upset her further by patronizing her though. “Why don’t you just finish your meal?” he suggested. “Then we can get some rest. We’ll discuss this further in the morning, aye?”

He had no intention of returning to Misthaven, but he wasn’t about to let her know that. He needed her to be agreeable, or they’d never make it to port. Killian truly meant it when he said he’d let her go, but upsetting her would only have her jumping into an endless ocean in an attempt to escape.

Or worse, injuring him further with more attempts at seduction.

* * *

Emma was grateful that Killian left the cabin while she ate. After her epic failure in the art of seduction, she half expected him to make her life miserable. Instead, he left her alone. It wasn’t until his soft snores woke her from sleep that she realized he’d come back at all. 

She assumed it was late at night, but the moonlight shone into the cabin, a dim, shimmery light that fell on the man sleeping next to her. A sheet was draped over him, but his bare chest was exposed from the torso up. 

She knew she should wake him up, scold him for being so bold, but then, she looked about the room. There was nowhere else for him to sleep. This was  _ his  _ cabin,  _ his  _ bed, and she’d just taken it like it was community property. 

He kept his distance even in the small space. Even in sleep. Killian Jones was far different from any pirate she’d ever heard of. Weren’t they supposed to pillage and plunder towns and women with reckless abandon?

He’d been nothing but a gentleman since the moment he’d found her aboard his ship.

Killian let out a grunt and turned in his sleep. The sheet slid down around his hips, further exposing his upper body to her view. 

An unrecognizable feeling coiled in her belly as she wondered what it would feel like to touch him. To feel the coarse hair that covered his chest. Or maybe it was soft. As much as she wanted to find out, she knew waking him probably wasn’t in her best interest. Her gaze followed the path her fingers itched to take to the trail that led down his belly and disappeared underneath the sheet.

She’d heard stories about men, but only in passing. It wasn’t something anyone ever wanted to discuss with the Princess. Most of what she’d learned was through idle gossip and eavesdropping. She never expected a half naked man to look so…

Well… she didn’t have a word for it.

Emma glanced up, making sure Killian was still asleep. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to wake up, she looked down again and wondered.

_ Was he naked under the covers? _

It was wrong, but she couldn’t contain herself. Carefully, she pinched the edge of the sheet and pulled it back.

He  _ was  _ naked.

She frowned as she thought back to what she’d heard Ruby say. What she saw was  _ not  _ what could be described as an eggplant by any stretch of the imagination.

Had Ruby made it all up? A tall tale to get the maids giggling? 

Wait.

Did it just twitch?

“See something you like, Princess?”

Emma gasped and dropped the sheet. “I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I just… I mean… I didn’t…” She sat up and tried to put some distance between them. 

He chuckled, dark and low, and dammit, there was that heat in her belly again. “I wasn’t trying to invade your privacy,” she said weakly. 

Killian pulled the sheet back and smirked. “You can look all you want, luv.”

“I…” She didn’t know what to say. Hadn’t she just been fantasizing about seeing him? Now he was right there, willingly on display, and she didn’t know what the hell to do. 

“Did you want to touch?” he asked, sitting up and shifting in front of her. Emma nodded as he took her hand and placed it on his chest. His skin was warm, and the hair both soft and coarse all at the same time. She could feel him watching her as her fingers explored. 

She ventured lower, reveling in the way his muscles felt, flexing under her touch as she followed the trail of hair down his torso. God, he was beautiful. 

She stopped at the dark curls below his waist, unsure if she should go any further. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but Killian seemed to be struggling. His breath was coming out in short pants, and he made an occasional sound that she didn’t know what to make of. 

_ Was she hurting him? _

“It’s okay,” he whispered. Emma let him guide her hand to his cock, which was now looking much more like the eggplant Ruby described. “Mmm…” he groaned when she curled her hand around him. “Just like that, luv.”

He cupped her cheek and his eyes met hers. She could see the lust in his gaze, the question when he looked down at her lips and then back into her eyes. Needing. Wanting. 

_ Asking.  _

Unable to find the one word he needed to hear, Emma nodded, gasping when he surged forward and captured her lips with his. 

When he licked across the seam of her lips, she opened, capturing every sigh and moan that rumbled from him.

His tongue explored her mouth as she continued to explore his body. 

His cock felt impossibly hard in her hand, yet velvety smooth as she stroked him. She wondered for a moment what it would feel like inside her. Would it hurt? Or would she enjoy it just as much as Killian was enjoying what she was doing to him? 

Was there more to sex than a duty to ones husband?

She nearly whined when he stopped kissing her, then shuddered when he nipped at her earlobe. 

_ How did something so simple feel so good? _

“So close, sweetheart,” he groaned in her ear. “Please luv, let me make you feel good too.”

Emma flushed. “I can’t…” she said. “I-“

“I won’t ruin you, Emma.” He stilled her hand and kissed her cheek. “I promise, luv. Or… we can stop right now. Before this goes any further.”

She didn’t want to stop. She wanted to know what he felt like. Wanted to know if he could ease the new ache between her thighs. “I don’t want to stop,” she said. 

He lifted her -his- shirt over her head, and cupped a breast in each hand, thumbing over her nipples until they hardened into rosy peaks. 

Emma bit her lip and fought back a moan. 

“Has no one ever touched you here?” he asked. When Emma shook her head, he smiled. “Don’t hold back, darling.”

“God…” she gasped when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She cried out when he scraped the little bud with his teeth, then moaned when he soothed the sting with his tongue. 

Her skin was on fire. She wanted - _ needed-  _ more, but didn’t know how to ask. Or even if she should. 

“Killian!” She called out when he slid his hand into her panties. “You promised!”

“I’m just touching,” he assured her. “Would you like me to stop?” His thumb rubbed at her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. “You’re so wet, darling,” he whispered. 

“Feels good,” she sighed. “Please don’t stop.”

All too quickly, his hand was gone. Emma grumbled when he snickered at her disappointment. “Just a moment, luv. We’ll get there. But first, take these off.” He tugged at her panties, then moved to sit up against the wall. As she slipped her underwear off, she found herself staring at his erection as it bobbed against his stomach. He took his cock in his hand and gave it a few pumps. Emma’s mouth watered as she watched him, the heat pooling inside her undeniable now. 

She wanted him to kiss her, touch her. Anything. Anywhere. 

_ Everywhere.  _

“Come here, Emma,” he held his free hand out to her and pulled her closer. The hand that held his cock was now between her legs, slipping through her slick folds and gathering the wetness. She whimpered when he pulled his hand away and took his cock again. 

“Oh…” Emma gasped at his cock now glistening with her arousal. “That’s…” she didn’t know why he did it, or what to say, but-

Killian tugged her again, and set her on his lap, his cock nestling in the crease of her ass. It felt good there, hard, hot, and slick as he rolled his hips against her. “Lay back, sweetheart,” he instructed. 

She did as she was told, and let out a satisfied moan when his fingers started rubbing her again. 

“So beautiful,” he mused when she shifted against him. She could feel his hardness sliding against her ass. “Can you come for me, luv?”

“Mmm… yes…” though she wasn’t really sure what she was promising. “More, Killian, please!”

“Are you-“

“Yes!” She shouted, groaning when she felt his fingers probing at her entrance. She reached back and gripped at his hair as he slid two fingers into her. 

“Oh-“ she sighed when he began to pump into her. “Feels… oh please…” she rolled her hips against him, welcoming the intrusion. It felt like nothing she’d ever experienced before. 

“That’s it,” he rasped in her ear. “Ride my fingers.”

The ache she felt was replaced by a bone deep pleasure as he continued to thrust into her. It was too much and not enough all at once. He continued to pant in her ear, muttering absolute filth about how she looked and felt writhing in his arms. 

“Come for me, Emma,” he commanded. “You’re holding back. Let go.” 

A wave of pleasure crashed over her at his command. She let out little whimpers as he brought her down from her high, and nearly sobbed when he slipped his fingers out of her. 

“You’re still hard,” she gasped as she continued to grind against him.

“Oh, I know luv,” he said. “I’m close though. Just keep doing what you’re doing.” His hands settled on her hips as she moved against him. “Just like that,” he gasped. “Bloody hell-“

She felt something hot and sticky on her back as Killian groaned. “So bloody beautiful,” he murmured.

They sat there for a few minutes, his cock once again soft and spent. Finally, Emma found the strength to move. 

“Just a moment, luv,” Killian said. “Let’s get you cleaned up, aye?”

She nodded and laid down on her stomach per his instructions. She was exhausted, and was nearly asleep when she felt a warm cloth running along her back. 

“There now,” he said once he was satisfied with his work. “All better.” She felt the sheet drape over her, and then the bed dipped when he joined her under the covers. 

A slight chill came over her when the cool air hit her skin. Almost instinctively, she cuddled up next to his still warm body. His body stiffened for a second, then relaxed as he draped an arm around her. 

Emma wasn’t sure she wanted to find her own way once they made land. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentenced to the Captain’s Quarters for the duration of their trip, Emma decides she wants to discover more of what Killian Jones has to offer.
> 
> Warning: Things get a little kinky here. If a bit of spanking and being tied up (in a good way) isn’t your thing, I won’t be offended if you don’t wanna read. :)
> 
> Thank you to @elizabeethan for your beta services!

Killian hated himself with every fiber of his being. What the bloody hell had he done? Granted, he’d kept his promise and hadn’t ruined her, but that didn’t change the fact that he’d taken advantage of her. Now he was trapped.

Trapped on a ship with no land in sight, and trapped under the covers with a princess who had seen fit to snuggle up with him. Entangling herself in such a way that any movement would wake her.

_ Damn, he was an arse. _

He stifled a groan when she shifted, his cock stirring at the feel of her soft skin against his. What he wouldn’t give to just have her. To bury himself inside her and make her his own.

“Bloody hell,” he grumbled.

_ He had to get out of there. _

Carefully, he tried to extract himself from her hold. As he predicted, the movement woke her. He tried to avoid the questioning look in her sleepy eyes, but failed miserably. 

“I’ve got something to see to above deck,” he lied. She only frowned in response, but moved just the same. He tried to remind himself he was doing the right thing by stepping away. Her disappointment was just something he’d have to accept. 

He only hoped that eventually she’d come to understand that he was only trying to protect her. 

After promising to return with breakfast, he dressed and left the cabin. 

It was still dark out, the sun not yet peeking above the horizon. The cool breeze sent a chill through him, and he welcomed the calm to his boiling blood. 

No one dared say a word to him. He knew that his crew had heard Emma… hell, judging by the sideways glances, he could only assume he was louder than usual himself.

“Bloody hell.”

The guilt he’d been hoping to escape came rushing forward again. His crew might not say anything to him, but he knew that they weren’t immune to talking amongst themselves. Surely her moans and pleas had been the topic of discussion. 

The more he tried to push his thoughts away, the more his mind was flooded with images of Emma, naked and writhing against him. How responsive she was to his touch, and how she begged for more. 

_ Dammit.  _

Unable to resist any longer, he made his way back to the cabin, hating himself for lacking the strength to stay away. 

Emma was still sleeping. She laid on her stomach, face buried in the pillow, the blanket long since abandoned. He took a moment to admire her, then dared to brush her hair off her neck. 

She let out a content sigh, and leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder. It was unfair how beautiful she was. Unfair that she was who she was, and he was nothing but a dirty-

“Killian?”

“Apologies, luv,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Can you touch me again?” She asked. 

He nearly choked. The question was so blunt, yet sounded so innocent. It took him a moment to form an answer. “That probably isn’t wise, Princess.”

“And why not?” She demanded, sitting up to face him, giving him a perfect view of her breasts. His hands itched to just give and and give her what she wanted. What  _ he  _ wanted. 

But it wasn’t right. 

“I took advantage-“

“Of nothing,” she cut him off. “You gave me plenty of opportunities to stop. Everything that happened last night… I wanted it. I wanted it, and I enjoyed it. So now, I’m only asking for more.”

“But we shouldn’t,” he said. If they did, it would only be a matter of time before he crossed an uncrossable line. If he ruined her, her parents wouldn’t leave a realm unturned in their search for him. 

He escaped the noose once, it likely wouldn’t happen a second time. 

“So now you’re going to be a gentleman?”

He could see the challenge in her eyes, but knew he couldn’t give in. “I’m always a gentleman,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“A gentleman wouldn’t leave a lady wanting.”

_ Oh. She was a quick study, wasn’t she? _

“You’re playing a dangerous game, luv,” he warned. 

“Please, Captain,” she begged as she twirled a bit of hair around her fingers. “Make me feel good. Show me what I’ll be missing when I’m forced to marry some idiot who cares more about himself than anything else.”

He hated the idea of anyone else having her. 

“You’re mine,” he growled, unsure of where the possessiveness came from. Because she wasn’t his. In only a few days, they’d be parting ways. He’d sail towards new horizons, and she’d return home. 

“Yours,” Emma agreed. “Only yours, Captain.”

_ He was never going to let her go.  _

* * *

Before she could even process what was happening, Emma found herself face down on the bed. “Stay right there, Princess,” Killian commanded. “Don’t move.” 

She couldn’t bring herself to comply when she heard him undressing. She propped herself up, twisting to the side to watch, completely mesmerized. He was already hard, and she found herself wanting nothing more than to wrap her hand around him. 

Maybe her lips too. 

Ruby had mentioned on more than one occasion that men enjoyed it when a woman-

“I believe I told you not to move,” he said, interrupting her musings. his voice was dark and husky as he stalked over to her. 

“I- Oh!” Her response died on her lips when he delivered a not so gentle smack to her ass. Defiance welled up in her, despite the fact that she couldn’t deny the warmth that settled between her legs because of it. “What the hell was that for?”

“For not doing as you’re told,” he stated, smacking her again. “And that’s for the smart mouth.” A wicked grin formed on his face when he felt between her legs. “It seems you rather enjoy this punishment though, don’t you, Princess?”

“Yes,” she moaned. 

He pulled his hand away and spanked her again. “Yes what?” he demanded. 

“Yes, Captain!” she cried out. 

She liked this side of him. The night before, he was cautious, not wanting to cross too many lines. Now, it was as though he’d just given in. 

_ And she loved it.  _

“Please, Captain,” she begged. “Make me feel good.” 

“Naughty princesses don’t get their way,” he said, sitting down on the bed. “And now you’ll take your punishment. Come on now, over my knees.”

Emma didn’t dare defy him this time. She was too afraid he’d leave her a wanting mess should she disobey. “Yes, Captain,” she complied, doing as he’d instructed. 

“Good girl,” he purred, running his fingers down her back. His other hand rubbed her ass, soothing the sting from her previous spankings. She let out a moan when he dipped his fingers between her legs and rubbed at her. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Captain,” she gasped. 

“You want to come?”

“Mmmmm….” She gripped at the sheets, panting out as she came close, then growled when he pulled away. 

“Not just yet, sweetheart,” he said. “For your disobedience, I’m thinking ten is a good number, don’t you?”

“Ten?” she asked. 

Killian squeezed her ass, and she knew exactly what he meant. “Can you count them out for me, luv?”

“Yes, Captain,” she agreed, crying out when he delivered the first blow. She counted them out, as directed, relishing the sting of his palm striking her ass. Her thighs were sticky with her arousal as she eagerly awaited each swat. 

_ God it felt so good.  _

“Would you like more?” Killian asked when she whined out the last number. 

“Please,” she begged. 

“Such a pretty, pink arse,” he mused, swatting her again. 

“I need more,” she said. 

“You need, you need,” he tsked. “What about  _ my  _ needs, darling?” He twisted her hair in his hand and pulled her up. “Do you see how hard listening to you beg and moan has made me?”

_ Did she ever.  _

Emma’s mouth watered at the sight of him. Her mind wandered back to the previous night. How his fingers felt inside her, and how his hardness felt against her ass. She wanted to feel him inside her, stretching her as he-

“I need you to stay with me, Emma,” he stated, bringing her thoughts back to the present. 

“Sorry, Captain,” she apologized. 

“All right,” he nodded, letting go of her hair. “Lie down and put your hands above your head.” 

She obeyed, but nearly sat up and demanded he come back when he stood, but decided defying him so soon would only land her into more trouble. So she stayed put, and didn’t complain as he rummaged through his things. 

When he returned, she noticed he had what looked like a scarf in his hands. Heat burned in her belly when he straddled over her. His cock bobbed near her mouth as he took her hands and bound her wrists with the scarf.

His tip had a bead of fluid that she longed to dart her tongue out to taste. As he ensured her binds were escape-proof, she dared to ask. 

“May I taste you, Captain?”

Killian groaned, though it sounded less like she was due another spanking, and more like she might get her way. 

“Not just yet, luv.” He sounded almost hesitant to deny her. “I have plans that don’t involve me finishing first.”

She wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but found she didn’t care. She just wanted him to do something.  _ Anything.  _

“There now,” he said, satisfied when she tugged at her restraints, only to realize he’d not only bound her wrists, but had secured them so she couldn’t move them at all. “Now you’re at my mercy. Isn’t that what you wanted, luv?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“All mine,” he murmured, sliding down a bit. He pinched her nipples, rolling the tightening buds between his fingers. “To do with as I please.”

“Yes!”

He hummed in approval, and pushed her breasts together, sliding his cock between them. “So bloody beautiful,” he commented. 

* * *

Killian nearly lost it at the sight of himself sliding between her breasts. She was so soft, so beautiful, and so damned responsive. 

“So the lass wants more, aye?” He could feel her rolling her hips, seeking out any sort of friction he had to offer. 

“Please…” she begged, darting her tongue out to catch the bead of precum leaking from his tip. 

“Bloody hell,” he groaned. “Perhaps the princess isn’t as innocent as she seems…”

He didn’t miss her whine of protest when he pulled away. It took every ounce of self control to keep from burying himself inside her and taking what he wanted. 

_ What it seemed like she wanted.  _

But, he’d promised not to ruin her, and he never went back on a promise. 

“What are you doing?” Emma asked as he spread her legs and trailed kisses up her thigh. 

“You got your taste,” he said. “Now it’s my turn.” 

She let out a loud moan and threw her head back when he sucked her clit into his mouth.  _ Bloody hell, she tasted like heaven.  _

He hummed in approval, noting the way she shivered in response. Wanting more, He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, reveling in the way her heels dug into his back as he fucked her with his tongue. 

“Killian!” she cried out when he flicked his tongue over her clit and thrust two fingers inside her, searching for that spot he knew would give her what she needed. 

“Cum for me,” he commanded when he found it, smiling when a new rush of wetness coated his fingers. “There’s a good girl,” he praised, working her through her climax. “Do you think you’ve got another in you?”


End file.
